Kingdom Sonic
by Pikatwig
Summary: Sonic's been known for grand adventures, but what happens when he takes on a Keyblade and must save not just his world, but neat thousands of worlds! Can Sonic, alongside OOO and Wizard, save everything!


Well, time for one of my long-term projects to finally get underway. Welcome to the world of _Kingdom Sonic!_ And no, it's in no way connected to my "Xros-over Series" story _Den-O Tales of the Mobians and Imagins_. Well, I should also say, this underwent quite some revision over the time that I originally thought up the idea and what it is now.

Ah well, I hope you all enjoy this. Also there's also a fox version of a real KH character, all of the Final Fantasy characters are gonna be in Mobian from, FYI.

Also GT allows me to borrow descriptions of Rider looks, so you know.

I don't own _Sonic the Hedgehog, Kamen Rider _or _Kingdom Hearts. _

* * *

"_Hearts are something that must be cared for, because if not, the heart can leave, and create a being without a heart, and if a strong will remains, the body will remain and act with a will of it's own. The Keyblade is the only weapon that is able to stop them."_

* * *

**A blue hedgehog lands at what appears to be a station, with what appears to be a princess. "Wow." is all the hedgehog can say. Then three things appear in the area. And a voice says "Power sleeps within you. You must give it shape, you may choose how it may take shape. What will you use to combat evil?"**

**The blue hedgehog looks around and sees a sword, and he takes it. "The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Do you wish to have the power of the warrior?"**

**'Destruction, I don't think so!'**

**He walks away and over to the staff, giving it an odd look, he picks it up. "The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Do you wish to have the power of the mystic?"**

**'Hmm, magic, not sure. What about that shield there?'**

**Finally he takes the shield and thinks for a moment. "The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Do you wish to have the power of the guardian?"**

**'Guardian? Kindness to aid friends, now that's my style!'**

**He inhales and yells out "YES!"**

**The shield flashes away and then the voice says "You have picked the power of the guardian. Now, what will you give up?"**

**'Hmm, destruction or ruin. Looks like the sword's gotta go.'**

"**The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Do you wish to give up the power of the warrior?"**

"**Yes."**

**The sword disappears. "You have chosen the power of the guardian, and you have chosen to give up the power of the warrior, do you wish for this to be your path?"**

**The hedgehog sighs, and replies "Yes."**

"**This is the path you have chosen that will open the door to your destiny, Sonic the Hedgehog."**

* * *

**Sonic is then teleported to another station, this one is different. Sonic looks around, and then sees the shield in his hand again, he now gets a closer look at it, the shield is pentagonal and its bottom three corners are rounded. It has a yellow border and the top and bottom two corners all sport a silver bolt or pin. Most of the face of the shield is blue, save for the prominent symbol of Sonic's face in the center. This symbol is orange and has a pale yellow outline.**

**He sees some small black monsters they have a round, spherical head with circular, glowing yellow eyes. It also has two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of its head. Each of its hands has three clawed fingers, and its feet are large and lack any discernible digits. With the exception of its eyes, this being's body is completely black. Sonic then charges in and tries to hit them with his Homing Attack, but can't.**

"**You must learn to fight with the weapon, only then can you learn how to fight with both powers."**

**Sonic sighs, and strikes the beings with his shield, and they blow up in a puff of black smoke. Sonic sighs, then he sees a door appear, Sonic then sees a chest, he thumps it with the shield and it opens revealing a pouch to carry a currency in. He simply put it in his quills, and walks over to the door. **

* * *

**When he arrives through it, he sees three Mobians, all of which are important to him, but for different reasons. He walks over to a green hedgehog, who looks almost just like him, but has different shoes, a fanny pack, has blue eyes, and has different quills. His name is Manic.**

"**Manic, where have you-" Sonic tries to ask his brother, because of the fact he's been missing for the past year or so.**

"**What is it you are afraid to lose?" Manic asks.**

**Sonic takes a moment to think about this question and then he replies "My friends and family."**

"**Is losing your friends and family gonna stop you from doing what's right?"**

"**No."**

**Manic smiles and disappears, much to Sonic's chagrin. "HEY! What did you do with Manic?!" Sonic yells to the mysterious Voice.**

"**What you saw was nothing more then an illusion."**

"**Oh."**

**Sonic then turns around to see a twin-tailed fox, he has light-blue eyes, is wearing shoes similar to his, and is a bright yellow. This is Miles Prower, better known as Tails, er rather an illusion of Tails.**

"**What matters most to you?" he asks.**

**'Another tricky one.'**

**With a sigh Sonic replies "Protecting others."**

"**Will you protect others even without knowing who they are?"**

"**No matter what, I'll always protect others." Sonic replies, with a smirk on his face. The illusion of Tails smiles, and disappears just like the illusion of Manic. Sonic walks over to the last illusion, this one is of his sister. She's also around Sonic's high, but slightly taller, she has teal colored eyes and has pink hair and lavender fur. In regard to wardrobe, she wears a dress with a short dark purple skirt, and a red sleeveless top. The two sections are separated by a gold belt that forms a pointed shape at the front with a small circle in the center of the belt she wears gloves, hers are purple, and go up to the elbows rather than the stereotypical white hand gloves, she's also wearing brown sandals.**

**She turns around to ask a question. "If you had great power what would you do with it?"**

"**Use it to protect everyone and everything!"**

"**Do you promise to protect everyone and everything?"**

"**Yeah."**

**The illusion of Sonia smiles, and then flashes away. Sonic smiles, and ponders something, what happened to the real versions of all three of them really are. Then Sonic flashes away like they did.**

* * *

**Sonic lands and sees more of the dark creatures, he readies the shield and fights them, but then different monsters appear.**

**This version has a much more refined appearance than the other ones, appearing as a noble knight-type warrior at first glance. Their muscular forms are clad in a bluish-black body suit bearing some type of emblem and purple inverted emblems trimmed in gold on the knees. They wear black, silver trimmed shoes that end in spiral toes, silver wristbands, and a silver knight's helm decorated with two angular, eye-like spirals on the front and a yellow stripe at the base of the curled silver plume.**

"**Alright, looks like I gotta fight these guys."**

**Sonic uses his Homing Attack to launch a few attacks, and then all of them are gone, then a giant black creature appears! Its legs are rather short and its feet are very thin and curl upward. Its arms are quite long, and it has two relatively small, twisted wings on its back. There is a large, heart-shaped hole in the being's abdominal area, which penetrates straight through from the front to the back. Its head is covered in dozens of twisted, black tentacles. Only its small, glowing yellow eyes are visible.**

"**Oh crud." Sonic says, readying himself, but before he could fight the entire area appears to become darker, and then Sonic strikes the being with one striking attack, but then the entire area is enveloped in darkness, but then a white light appears around Sonic, and it tells him. "Don't ever give up." in Tails' voice, and a bright flash of light appears around Sonic.**

* * *

Sonic opens his eyes and sighs. 'Must've been a dream.' Sonic then lands on the ground and looks at the clouds, and sees emerald green eyes meeting up with his pale green eyes, Sonic gasps.

"AH! Amy, don't scare me like that."

Sonic looks at his friend. She has pink fur, nicely trimmed quills, a red dress with white lining, red boots with white stripes, red hairband and white gloves with gold ring bracelets, and blue jeans. "Sorry about that Sonic." she replies.

"Amy, I miss Sonia and Manic." he says, looking at his guitar medallion, the last thing that ties his heart to that of Sonia's and Manic's. The two disappeared nearly a year ago, Amy put her arm around Sonic, who simply smiled at her. Then something landed behind Sonic and Amy, the person who through it looks kinda like Tails, but has black fur and red eyes. His name is Vantias Prower, who according to him, is a long lost cousin of Tails.

Both look over to the fox, who's simply agitated. "Hey, have I been the only one working on our vessel?"

"Possibly?" Sonic says, rather sheepishly. "Look, if we want to find your brother and sister, along with my cousin, we need to get to work!"

Vantias tosses a metal bar to Sonic, and he can just barely hold it up. Amy giggles. "Don't laugh, you're just as lazy as he is!"

"Sorry about that Van-kun." Amy says. During Sonia and Manic being at the island, Sonia taught Amy some Japanese. "So, let's finish the vessel as a team, let's go!"

Sonic can't lift the metal bar, but Amy walks over and picks it up, and lifts it with ease. Sonic sighs, and Van tosses him a piece of paper. "Here, those are things we'll need, met up with us when you get all of them."

The blue hedgehog sighs, and looks at the list, most of it is just food, water, supplies, and the such. Sonic zips around the island and is able to get the stuff in no time flat and meet up at the vessel that they've been building to go and explore other sekais and hopefully, find Tails, Manic and Sonia.

However, before Sonic can go back and help with the vessel, he walks into a cave covered with leafs, it's been a place Sonic goes to when he needs some time to himself, in it, is a drawing of himself, Sonia, Manic, Tails, Knuckles, Cream and Amy.

Sighing, Sonic puts his hand on the picture and simply looks at it. Sonic edged it into the rock years ago, and it's still there, despite all the erosion and weathering, that rock with the picture has remained. Though despite it being minor, Sonic sees it as his last connection to Tails himself. Even though when he's in the place he hears Tails' voice, saying something like this: _"Protect those hearts and save the worlds."_

Sonic has never understood it, but feels as though, even though Tails isn't there, Tails is there. Sonic sighs, and looks at the picture once again and walks out to met up with Van and Amy.

* * *

It's sunset at South Island, the three look out at the beauty of the place. "So, how far do you think our vessel will take us?" Amy asks.

"Have no clue, if we need to, we'll think of something else." Van states, looking out at the sea with a sneaky grin. Neither Sonic or Amy notice. "Well I'm going home, see you two tomorrow. We set out then."

Amy then smiles at Sonic, hoping for the best. "Um, Sonic, here, a little something for good luck when we leave." Amy then kisses Sonic's cheek, and she leaves. Sonic simply smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile there is another world, a world that belongs to a group of heroes, known as the Kamen Riders. The Kamen Rider no Sekai.

Haruto Souma, the newest Rider in the Rider World Organization or the "RWO" he walks over to a big room, where the first Rider typically is, sure Ichigou is there, but he tells Haruto something. "Go and get Eiji!"

Haruto nods and rushes off and he finds Eiji, asleep in the courtyard. "Oh boy."

_**Thunder, Please**_

A green bolt of energy hits Eiji and wakes him up. "Oh, Haruto, what's going on?"

"Shh, top secret, Ichigou needs us, not to tell anyone!"

"None of the other Riders?"

"NO!"

"Our girlfriends?"

"Not right now!"

Then Haruto thinks for a second and turns around to see Shun Kageyama, Souji Tendou and Shiro Kazami (all in Rider form) alongside Hina Izumi and Rinko Diamon.

"What aren't you gonna tell us Haruto-kun?" Rinko asks. Haruto doesn't reply.

* * *

Sonic no Sekai

The blue blur looks at the drawing one final time, knowing when the sun rises, he won't see it again. Sonic draws a heart around the picture and underneath it writes "Friends Forever".

"**This world has been connected."**

Sonic turns around to see who could've said that, but doesn't see anyone, he gets confused, but sees a storm about to hit. He rushes out to find Amy and Van before the storm hits, he sees Amy trying to find Cream and get her to safety, Sonic sees the kid up on a high ledge. She's worried and trying to get to safety. Sonic zooms up and gets her to Amy.

"I'm gonna try and find Van!" Sonic tells Amy.

"Thank you Tails-kun." Cream tells Sonic, confusing him. 'Tails?' Sonic think, but he shrugs it off, and rushes to try and find Vantias. But Sonic sees him flying away with the vessel to who knows where! "VAN! What are you doing?!"

There's no reply as Vantias leaves in a dark portal. But it begins to release dark beings, similar to that of what Sonic say in his dream. "What the?"

Then another flash of lightning hits and then two spirit versions of Sonia and Tails arrive, and fight off the beings, both armed with weapons, they're like swords mixed with keys. The guard, on the one belonging to Tails, appears to be two shooting stars. The blade is blue and decorated with stars, while the teeth is a crescent moon and a star. The Keychain design is a crescent moon. While the one belonging to Sonia displays two hearts, and its handle bears two angel wings, contrasting the bat wings that comprise Oblivion's handle. The teeth are fashioned in the shape of the Kanji for "light".

"_That'll teach those jerks!" _Tails yells.

"_Sonic, good to see you again, your heart, can summon a might weapon like this."_ Sonia tells Sonic, just before both disappear like they were never there to begin with. Sonic tries to grab them with his left hand but there's a flash of light in it, and a weapon appears. It is depicted as a classic skeleton key approximately 3.5' long, with a long silver Keychain extending from the hilt, and a picture Sonic's head, token on the end of the Keychain. The blade and teeth of the weapon is silver, the rainguard is blue, and the guard is bright gold. The teeth of the weapon form the outline of a crown.

"Wow." is all Sonic can say.

* * *

Kamen Rider no Sekai

"_Sorry to have left this anonymous note, but it's important that you read this! All of the worlds are in danger, you need to send two of your best men to go and help save the world, it can only be assisted by a hero with a Key. You're men need to stick with this hero at all times. But keep in mind: he moves, very quickly. Thanks, from a friend of Ichigou"_

"How do we know if we can trust this letter?" Shotaro Hidari, one of the halves of Kamen Rider Double, asks Ichigou.

"This matches an old friend's handwriting perfectly, and I'm sending Haruto and Eiji to find this guy, and remember, stick with the Key at all times, or we're doomed!"

Haruto and Eiji nod, they both hug their girlfriends and they pull out their Drivers. "Ready?"

"You bet!"

Eiji inserts some coins into his Driver, and pulls out a Scanner and scans the three coins.

Haruto pulls out a Red Ring, and readies his Driver, and they both yell out "Henshin!"

_**TAKA! TORA! BATTA! ~~TATOBA! TATOBA! TATOBA!**_

_**Flame, Please! Hii! Hii! HII HII HII!**_

Both turn into Kamen Rider form. A gold coin appears, forming a black body suit and armor. His armor then took on three different colors. He had a red bird-themed helmet with green eyes, yellow gauntlets with three claws folded back with yellow lines running up to his shoulder pads, and green legs with an armor pattern on it that looked insect like with green shoes and green angled lines going to his chest. He also had a gold circle encompassing his chest with the images of a red bird on top of yellow tiger face with a green grasshopper head under it. Strangely, when one looked at it as a whole, the grasshopper made the tiger's lower jaw while the hawk made the upper half of the tiger's head. This is Kamen Rider OOO.

The other Rider seemed to be based upon a wizard, jewels, and a dragon. He wore a black jacket that was part of his getup with rubies on the torso with a trimming of silver to make the ruby resemble muscles. His mask was a round ruby with silver trimming. On his left ring finger was a ring resembling his mask while his right ring finger had an orange and silver ring that had a portal with a dragon emerging from it. In his right hand was a strange silver gun with what resembled a closed hand on it. His belt resembled two push levers that went up or down and a black hand pointing to the left. This is Kamen Rider Wizard.

"Good luck Eiji-kun." Hina says.

Then someone walks over to OOO and Wizard, he's not that tall, but he looks like someone from a Disney Movie. "Hi, I'm Jiminy. Jiminy Cricket, at your services."

Then Tsukasa Kodya walks over to the two Riders. "I've made a vessel for you two. Better get going, good luck."

* * *

The two Riders walk down, and know, due to Ichigou's orders, they need to take Jiminy with them. "So, your world has been destroyed?"

"Yeah, and as far as I can tell, I'm the only one who made it here." Jiminy says. "Well, let's go, we've got some worlds to save!" OOO says.

The two see their vessel, it's modeled after the two of them, they see one part is green, yellow and red, while the other part is red, black and silver.

"Let's go!" Wizard says. He sees some cards that Tsukasa gave them, each with a picture of a world, they insert the one and it takes them away to another world.

* * *

Sonic no Sekai

Sonic looks at the weapon and slashes away at the beings, destroying them! Sonic simply smiles at this. He destroys all of the beings, before the dark portal gets bigger, and bigger, then the giant being from the dream drops in on the being destroyed South Island.

Sonic unleashes several attacks, but before he can do a final attack, they're all souped into the portal, Sonic using the crown on the blade to try and remain on the world, but he sees Amy and Cream both be taken away, he lets go of the ground, and it taken into the portal.

* * *

Well, that was fun, I hope you all like this.

Don't forget to review.


End file.
